


Getting to There

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy realizes he's getting everything he's never known he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to There

**Author's Note:**

> Three sequential ficlets based on song lyrics--but not a song fic--for Bridge2Sickbay.

I. _This could be the very minutes I'm aware I'm alive...(Snow Patrol) _

 

_...For meritorious service in the face of extreme adversity, for actions above and beyond the call of duty, and for exemplary medical care, Starfleet Medical recognizes Leonard Horatio McCoy. . ._

The voice and then the dull roar of applause swirl around his head. He's not sure if it's reality or if it...

"Congratulations," he finally hears a familiar voice. He looks down and sees Captain Christopher Pike, his hand extended. It's only then he feels a slight heaviness to his left breast--a shiny gold medallion hangs on his cadet reds.

"Doctor McCoy--Leonard--I didn't get a chance to say anything, but..." Pike begins.

"Just doing my duty, sir. And may I add you are looking much more healthy." He reaches for a tricorder that isn't clipped to his belt.

"At ease, McCoy," Pike says, chuckling. "I just got scanned thirty minutes ago, and I'm doing fine, except for the legs, of course. Lieutenant Commander, I am grateful."

"Jim's the one you really need to thank." McCoy turns and instantly finds a beaming Jim Kirk applauding wildly in the crowd. Next to him he sees his medical colleagues, Chapel and M'Benga and Alvarez; Sulu and that kid genius who makes him smile; the lovely Uhura and . . .wonder of wonders . . . that green-blooded hobgoblin. The Vulcan is not smiling, but he does politely acknowledge him with a respectful nod of his head.

And suddenly, it hits him--these are his people, his friends. For these he would serve and _serve proudly_, even give his life for. And he smiles.

Looking down at a captain whose bravery knows no bounds, at a crew of _young_ men and women, and finally at a shining medal, Leonard McCoy, for the first time in a very long time, feels _alive_.

 

II. _God only knows what I'd be without you...(The Beach Boys)_

 

"Bones!" Jim says, slapping McCoy on the back after the ceremony. "We need to celebrate."

"You mean go get loaded," McCoy says gruffly. He's just finished speaking with all the brass and he's twitchy. "I could stand a drink or three," he acknowledges with a grin.

"Doctor, I congratulate you on your award. It is well deserved," Spock says, offering his hand. McCoy is speechless, but grateful, as he takes Spock's hand.

"Don't fall over yourself, Commander," Scotty says, pumping his hand up and down vigorously. "Leonard, well done! And I'll be the first one t'buy you a scotch."

"You are a good man, Mr. Scott," McCoy says. He feels the twitchiness ramp up several notches, but in a good way. He also feels a suspicious burn in his left eye.

He accepts the congratulations and well wishes of many, many more people, some in cadet red, some in Starfleet command colors, faces familiar and barely familiar. And they are all here for him.

He rubs his eye as he looks around. The right eye begins to burn.

"Come with me," a cool voice says in his ear.

He looks around and sees Jim's smiling face to one side, Uhura's on his left. Chekov's curly head is in front of him. Everything else is a blur.

They get him into a quiet, deserted hallway. Someone presses a square of white cloth into his hand.

"God, I can't believe I'm. . ." he begins.

"Well, you'll have to share," Uhura says, taking the handkerchief and dabbing her eyes with it.

McCoy slumps against the wall. "It's just...three years ago, I was...broken, washed out. And now, shit, look at me." He laughs nervously as Uhura hands him the hanky back.

"Feted by the top of Starfleet Medical _and_ Command," Jim says, his arm tight around McCoy's shoulders. "You're going to be impossible to live with. But you're crying like a girl. . ."

"Hey!" Uhura says.

"And that's gonna save your ass," Jim finishes, and he sticks his tongue out at Uhura.

"Well, is this a party or what?" Scotty says, rubbing his hands together. "Let's adjourn to a classy bar and buy this man a drink."

"To Leonard McCoy," Sulu says loudly.

_To Leonard McCoy!_ they all cry.

"To Bones," Jim whispers in his ear. "The best man in the galaxy."

As they walk out into a twilight evening, Leonard looks for the North Star and gives a silent thanks.

 

III. _And now we're standing face to face / Isn't this world a crazy place / Just when I thought our chance had passed you go and save the best for last. (Vanessa Williams)_

 

"Hey, Bones. What'cha doing up here?" Jim asks. He's a little winded from climbing the stairs to the roof top.

McCoy straightens up, but continues to look out over the city, a glass of scotch that Scotty refuses to allow to run dry, in hand. "Just taking a break from all the noise. I can't believe Chekov can sing that loud."

Jim laughs into his own drink. "He's a good kid." He goes silent, watching the blinking lights in the distance. "Isn't this a crazy old world?" he says quietly.

McCoy grunts his assent. "Who knew those two drunks cadet wanna-bes who stumbled off that shuttle, what, nearly three years ago, would be commissioned officers?"

"And decorated." Jim touches the medallion on McCoy's chest.

"And you a captain. A Starfleet captain," McCoy says. He turns around to lean against the wall, and shakes his head. "Jim, I have to tell you, there were moments there when I...had my doubts about both of us."

Jim snorts. "Shit, so did I."

He faces Jim, his face shining. "I am so proud of you. Couldn't be prouder if you were my own...my own brother. But that's not right, because you aren't." McCoy takes a drink quickly.

"I'm your best friend," Jim completes.

"No, you're more than that," McCoy says.

Jim gives him a startled look, and swallows. "What are you saying?" His breath hitches.

McCoy takes a step closer, and places a hand on Jim's face. "Jim, you asked me, not long ago, how I felt about you. And I said I didn't know. But I do, and I did then."

"And?"

"And..." McCoy leans in a places a kiss on Jim's waiting lips. Not at all surprised, Jim reaches for and cups the back of McCoy's neck and gently pulls him closer, til starlight cannot pass between them. It is everything McCoy has dreamed about, wished upon a star for...Jim's lips on his, are wind and sun, hopes and dreams. Their kiss ends far too early for him, but there is promise of more to come as Jim smiles broadly at him.

"God, and I thought today couldn't get any better," McCoy murmurs.

"The day isn't over yet," Jim says, taking his hand. "There's still the night to come."

And for Leonard McCoy, the final piece of his life slides into place.

*~*


End file.
